


V9 - Questions and Answers

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These stories were written several years ago and my muse has taken quite a hiatus from them. I recently reread them all and realized that 'hey! they are pretty entertaining!' So I decided to post them here on AOOO and see if I could get some new readers and maybe some inspiration for the next story (that would be #19). Anyway, hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Disclaimers: TS characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a long while. Original characters belong to Cheryl and me (yep, Mike is Cheryl's brainchild).</p>
    </blockquote>





	V9 - Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were written several years ago and my muse has taken quite a hiatus from them. I recently reread them all and realized that 'hey! they are pretty entertaining!' So I decided to post them here on AOOO and see if I could get some new readers and maybe some inspiration for the next story (that would be #19). Anyway, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimers: TS characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a long while. Original characters belong to Cheryl and me (yep, Mike is Cheryl's brainchild).

The Vet Series

Part 9

Questions and Answers

February 16, 2004 (edited May 13, 2007)

~~~~~~~~

Elise nodded as she pulled into the parking space. Good. I timed this just right. Jim's old blue and white Ford was here, but there was no sign of Blair's 4x4.

She wanted to talk to Jim alone, so had arranged for Blair to pick up some of their favorite take out on the other side of town saying she'd meet him at the loft once her meeting was done. El grinned. Well I do have an important meeting, it's just not at the U.

The English professor climbed the stairs a little anxious about what she was going to do and needing the few extra seconds to compose herself. I just have to know. Jenny wouldn't tell me and if she wouldn't, then I'm pretty sure Blair won't either. Whatever is going on between them seems to be Jim's secret. So I'll go straight to the source.

El stopped in front of the door that led to the combined entryway to 306 and 307. This whole renovation was part of 'It.' Blair had moved into his own loft and then they'd put a new door in the hall as well as adding two new doors just beyond that as the new entry doors to each loft. A wall had gone up past those doors creating a laundry/storage room that was accessible through the old entry doors to each loft. She shook her head. The new front doors were left open more often than not so that it was more like one huge unit instead of two.

After one last calming breath, she knocked on the door and was surprised when it opened right away. Jim grinned down at her backing away as he motioned her into the loft. El shook her head and moved quickly into the room turning to face Jim as he closed the door.

"Would you tell me how you do that?" she said with a wave of her hands. "And what does it have to do with dials? I overheard that when you were in the hospital," Elise took a breath and continued not letting Jim get a word in edgewise and missing the fond amusement in his face as she turned on her heel and started to pace.

"I didn't ask then, I figured you would tell me if it was any of my business. But you know what, I think it is my business now. I mean, Blair and I are getting pretty serious." She continued to move back and forth in front of him lost in her own thoughts. "I've told him I love him and he's told me. That in my book is serious. And you know, I really do love him. It's happened so fast, we've only known each other for, what? Three months? God! But what's not to love. He's smart and funny and oh so good looking…"

Jim thought he had a chance and opened his mouth to say something but Elise caught another small breath and went on at full steam. He grinned, shook his head and leaned against the post with his arms crossed as he considered what Elise wanted.

"So anyway, here I am, I know there's something special between you and Blair. Jenny told me to think of you as twins. Okay, I thought, twins, you're obviously not related. What did she mean? Well maybe that your like brothers, that makes sense, but much closer than most siblings. Hell, I could see that, anyone who sees you together could see that. So I figured she meant you share something that only twins normally share, a deep bond of some kind. Is that right?" Elise finally seemed to have wound down. "Will you tell me why you and the man I love are so close and evidently need each other so much that you have to keep those doors open all the time?" Her eyes met Jim's beseeching him for an answer.

Jim waited for a split second to make sure El really was done. "El…" he stopped, trying to find the right words. "There is something you need to know, but I want Blair to be here so we can explain it together." Elise huffed, but Jim just held up his hand. "I know. But I also know how much you mean to Blair and I believe you love him too, so I want to do this right. No secrets between us and I really want you to understand." He worried his lower lip with his teeth for a second. "You may want to talk to Jenny after this, she said she'd help explain things when the time came."

Elise stared at Jim. What the hell am I getting myself into? Ah, it can't be that bad, Jenny wouldn't have stuck around if it were. But what? "Is Jenny coming over tonight?"

Ellison shook his head ruefully. "No, she has a patient that needs to be checked on frequently. Do you want something to drink?" Jim asked, moving first to the front door to open it then over to the kitchen. He caught El's speculative look and grinned. "That way we'll know when Blair gets here."

"A beer would be fine, thanks." El took a seat in the chair by the door and considered Blair's partner. He was tall, but compared to her everyone was tall. Good looking in that all-American sort of way. But his eyes could pull you in and you could lose yourself quite easily in them. She shook her head and snorted softly. Better not let Jenny know that you find her man attractive. But Blair was much more her type.

Handsome in quite a different way than Jim, bordering on cute when he was excited about something. And Blair's eyes swallowed her whole, making her feel things that just weren't fit for public consumption. El sighed and looked up into Jim's amused gaze as she accepted the bottle. She grinned back at him.

Jim took a seat on the sofa and sipped at his beer as he gazed out the balcony doors. Yes, Jim was good looking, but he was also reserved, sometimes to the point of seeming cold. Although El was beginning to get glimpses of the man behind the shield. His easy camaraderie with Blair and the love that shone out of his eyes when he looked at Jenny were clear indicators that Jim Ellison cared deeply for those that managed to get into his heart.

They spent the next few minutes quietly sipping at their beers. The silence was charged, but not tense.

El set her empty bottle down and saw that she had Jim's attention. "Can you tell me why Blair moved when you treat both the lofts as if they were one?"

Jim swirled the last of his beer in the bottom of the bottle. "Blair's lived here for over six years and besides a few bumpy spots in our partnership, I never had a problem with him staying. But when Jenny and I started seeing each other about six months ago, I think we both started to realize the living arrangements needed to change." He drank the last of his beer and stood. Jim grabbed El's empty bottle and went to the kitchen. "I'm going to ask her to marry me," he said softly.

"What? That's great, Jim!" El said following him. When Jim turned back toward her he found himself with an armful of English professor. "I'm so happy for you. Jenny will be thrilled. She loves you so much."

Jim smiled and hugged El back. She was a bundle of energy, a perfect match for his brother. They parted and stood grinning at each other for a second before Jim tilted his head.

Elise recognized the behavior but didn't really know what it meant.

Jim put his arm over her shoulder and guided El back to the living area. "Blair's on his way up."

"How could you know that?" she asked glancing at the door then back at Jim.

He raised his eyebrows then quickly lowered them, indicating he knew something she didn't. Jim then pointed at the door. "Blair," he called as the outer door opened, "we're in here."

Blair pushed the outer door closed with his foot and made sure the boxes he carried were all stable before coming into 307. He grinned at Elise. "Hey, baby. Sorry I'm late. Did your meeting end early?"

Elise pursed her lips. "Well, I guess you could say that. It certainly didn't go as planned."

Jim's grin widened as he watched Blair set the food on the counter and greet Elise with a proper kiss. Then the couple came back over to the sitting area arm in arm. Blair plunked down into the chair and tried to pull El into his lap. She resisted but made herself comfortable on the arm of the chair. Blair draped his arm over her leg and met Jim's gaze.

"So, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Well, Chief, Elise has a few questions that we need to answer together."

Blair's eyes widened in surprise. Already? He searched Jim's face and saw that his Sentinel had no qualms about telling El. "Are you sure Jim?"

"You trust El, don't you Blair?"

"Of course I do!" Blair responded giving her leg a gentle squeeze.

"So do I," Jim replied simply. "We need to tell her."

Elise watched the by-play between the two men. Blair stood up and started to pace, but when he turned back to face her it wasn't worry that she saw but excitement. His eyes twinkled with it. Oh, this is going to be good.

~~~~~~

Elise regarded the men a bit stunned by all she'd just been told and shown. Wow. And that didn't even begin to cover it. "So, um, Jenny knows about this… Sentinel and Guide thing?"

Blair nodded. He sat back down in the chair and this time El did not resist as he pulled her into his lap. "Jen knows and offered to talk to you anytime. I'm sure she would love to have someone in the same boat with her," Blair joked.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Honestly, El, if you have questions just ask. Jen and I went through a rough time after we told her because we didn't explain things very well." He ran his hand through his short-cropped hair. "I don't want you and Blair to go through that. Our bond is strong, but there's room for other people in our lives, loved ones, spouses…"

"Kids," Blair added with a grin.

Elise nodded as she stood up. Blair rose with her. "El?"

She smiled softly. "I… why don't you and Jim have dinner? I need a little time to process everything." El cupped Blair's face in her hands. "I love you. I'm not… I'll be back, I promise." She held his gaze. "Okay?"

Blair nodded, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and watched her leave. Jim's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Chief. She'll be back."

"That's what I told you, remember?"

"Yeah, and you were right," Jim grabbed his brother's shoulders and turned the younger man to face him. "We have several advantages now, Junior. One, we knew to explain everything at the beginning, including the bonding. And two, we have Jenny."

Blair didn't look convinced.

"Oh, come on Chief. Elise is a smart woman. She loves you and she has seen Jenny accepting our partnership for what it is. Give her some time to 'process' all of this. She'll be back."

"I'm holding you to that, Jim."

Jim grinned as he released Blair's shoulders and gave him a light tap on one arm. "Deal. If she doesn't come back on her own, I'll get a rope, hog-tie her and drag her back to your place."

Blair's answering grin was well worth it.

*****

Jenny opened her front door and was surprised to find a rather bedraggled Elise standing there. "What happened to you?" she asked, dragging her friend into the house by her arm.

Elise looked down at the puddle on the floor then back up at Jenny. "I'm sorry. I took a bit of a walk before coming in. I guess I got caught in the rain."

Jen looked out the door at the continuous drizzle and shook her head. "Let's get you dried off, El. Can't have you getting sick." She led the soaked woman upstairs to the guest bath. "There are towels in the closet. I'll get you something to wear. The pants might be a little long, but I think they'll fit all right."

Elise nodded and went into the bathroom. She stripped out of her wet clothes and rinsed off under a very hot shower. Didn't realize how cold I'd gotten. When she stepped out of the shower she found her wet clothes missing and replaced with clean jeans and a sweater.

Jenny looked up from her book when she heard Elise coming down the stairs. "There's hot chocolate if you want," she offered, pointing to a mug on the coffee table.

El nodded taking the cup as she sat on the opposite couch. "Thanks," she replied, sipping carefully at the hot liquid.

The veterinarian regarded her friend thoughtfully. "They told you," she said quietly.

Elise looked up, her eyes wide. Jenny grinned. "I saw that same look in my eyes after I knew the whole truth. Kind of stunned, intrigued and totally unsure where it left me."

Elise nodded again. "That's it exactly. I mean, the Sentinel part is cool. And the fact that Jim needs a partner to help him, I can understand that. And Blair is undeniably that partner, Guide." She stared at Jen trying to find the answers she needed. "How do you feel about the whole thing? Does it bother you that they have this… spiritual connection?"

Jenny pressed her lips together and stood up. "Come with me, El. I need to check on my patient." Elise followed her quietly.

As they walked Jenny started to talk. "I assume they told you everything? The bonding, the almost symbiotic reliance they have on each other?"

"Yes."

"Good. They told me most of it the first time around. Of course, I figured out that Jim was a Sentinel on my own. I was around him a lot more than you are and certainly paying a lot closer attention," she grinned wryly. Elise smiled back.

"I think it was just an oversight on their part. They'd never had to tell anyone the whole story. I'm pretty sure Simon and the others just got the information they needed. The bonding is a very private and personal part of the Sentinel/Guide relationship."

She led El through the clinic to one of the hospitalization wards. One of the cages contained an orange and white cat that was hooked up to an IV line. Jenny opened the door. "Hey there Marmie, let me take a look at you." Jen checked the line and listened to the cat's chest then gave him a good rub behind the ear. "Good boy." She closed the cage door and turned to face El.

"I walked in to find them in the middle of a bonding session one day. Needless to say it freaked me out. They explained it to me, but I wasn't sure I could handle that kind of competition. At least that's how my mind interpreted it at the time." Jenny leaned against the cabinet counter with a sad frown on her face. "It took the very real possibility of losing Jim for me to realize it didn't matter. I wanted to be with Jim and once I made up my mind to accept whatever 'baggage' came with him then I was able to accept."

"Yes, but most of the time that baggage is unbearable in-laws or strange grooming habits, not a psychic link to another human being," El said pacing a few steps across the room.

"True. Remember what I said about them being like twins?" El nodded. "Yes, it is a bit more than that, but if you've ever known any identical twins who are very close, you know there's a connection there that goes beyond the physical appearance. You could hardly hold that connection against them, could you?"

Elise shook her head. Her grandmother had been a twin and the stories her mom told bordered on the supernatural sometimes.

"So, that's how I realized that Jim and Blair's bond in no way lessened my 'bond' with Jim, even if it's not on a psychic level."

"Okay, okay, I can see that. But…" she tapered off unsure how to word her question.

"Elise, we just have to be honest with each other. If something is bothering you, tell Blair or Jim or me. Or all of us. We need to be able to trust each other for this to work, cause like it or not it's not just you and Blair and me and Jim… it's all four of us together for the long haul, however long that ends up being."

"And you're okay with that?" Elise asked shyly.

Jenny nodded grinning. "Sure, I always wanted a sister. One thing I know for certain is that nothing about this relationship will ever be dull."

Elise grinned back. "You can say that again, sister."

*****

Blair stumbled out to the door and opened it hoping the bell hadn't woken Jim. He saw his brother peering into the hall. "Sorry, man, I don't know who it could be this late."

Jim grinned. "Elise, Chief. Try to get some sleep, okay?" the Sentinel shook his head and closed the door to 307.

Blair stared at the door then grinned as he opened the outer door. Sure enough, there was Elise wearing a sweater that he could have sworn he'd seen on Jenny.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

Blair nodded and let her in. He closed both doors behind him and watched El expectantly. "Would you like any coffee? Tea?" He asked moving toward the kitchen.

"Tea."

He filled the kettle and set it on the burner to heat. "So what brings you by so late?"

El raised wide eyes to meet his gaze. "Oh, God, Blair, I'm sorry. I went over to see Jenny and we got to talking. I didn't realize it was so late. I'm sorry." She turned toward the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh, no, you don't," he said catching her arm and turning the petite brunette to face him. He lifted her chin to look into her deep green eyes. "Tell me," Blair pleaded.

She licked her lips. "Well, it's like I said. I went to talk to Jenny and she clarified a few things for me. It's still a bit overwhelming, but… I love you Blair and I hope we can work this all out."

Blair stared at her for a second then pulled her to him. "Thank you. I love you too. I know how hard this must be to accept. Sometimes I forget that our lives must seem like so much science fiction from the outside. Thank you for loving me enough to try."

Elise held Blair tightly. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Babe," Blair backed up a bit and captured her face between his hands. "Anything you need to know, just ask El. I need you in my life as much as I need Jim Ellison."

Elise smiled brilliantly at that and kissed his expressive mouth.

Across the hall Jim smiled and went to turn on his white noise generators. He had a feeling that even dialing his hearing down to one wasn't going to be enough to help him sleep tonight. I've got to remember that line for Jenny. He grinned, contemplating the consequences.

****

Jim was excited and terrified. He clutched the small box in his hand then stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He had it all planned. A romantic dinner in the loft, soft music, candles, flowers. Got to pick up the flowers. And then…

He took a deep breath to try and calm the huge butterflies in his stomach. Jenny was supposed to meet him for dinner tonight. And if everything worked out right, he'd be slipping the ring on her hand before the evening was done.

Jim stopped by the florist and picked out a bouquet, not of roses because he couldn't handle their aroma, but a beautiful mixture of flowers with a soothing smell. The ingredients for dinner were already purchased and waiting in the loft. He'd set the chicken to marinate this morning before leaving for the station.

The trip home went by unnoticed as Jim rehearsed the words he planned to say over and over in his head.

The door to Blair's loft was open when he went through and the smell of dinner had his taste buds atingle. Hope Elise appreciates Blair's cooking. Jim pulled a vase out from the cabinet under the kitchen island and set the flowers in it adding some water before placing them on the table.

He went to the refrigerator opened the door and did a double take. Where's the chicken? Jim closed the door and saw the sticky note with Blair's handwriting on it.

'Jim, I borrowed the chicken, sorry man, but I promised El a home cooked meal and did not have time to pick up fresh meat. I'll replace it, I promise. Blair.'

"Sandburg!" Jim shouted as he stomped toward the door. The ringing of the phone interrupted him halfway there. "So help me Chief, when I get my hands on you…. Ellison!" he growled into the receiver.

"It's Simon. I need you and Sandburg down here ASAP. The Paltner bust is going down tonight."

"We're off tonight, Simon, I had plans…" Jim almost whined.

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it, Detective?"

"Yes, sir. We'll be there in twenty."

"See that you are."

Jim hung up the phone. "Damn it." Then he looked at the door and grinned evilly. "At least my night's not going to be the only one ruined."

~~~~~~~

Jenny and Elise laughed as both of their pagers went off at the same time as they rode up in the elevator together.

"It's Blair." "It's Jim." They said together, laughing again.

"I can never get good reception in elevators," Elise complained. "Besides we're right here and they probably just want to know where we are."

"True. Can you believe that traffic jam? I still can't believe we were stuck beside each other. It's just too funny," Jenny chuckled again as they both stopped in front of the door to 306 and 307. She sent a conspiratorial look at the English Prof and poised her finger over Jim's doorbell. "Shall we?"

El grinned but shook her head. "I don't think it'll be appropriately appreciated, see the note?" Elise grabbed the note off the door that was labeled 'El and Jen.'

She read it aloud. "Ladies, our inestimable Captain has called us away from you in the name of duty. We regret that we cannot share your lovely company this evening. However, dinner is almost ready and just needs to finish cooking. Please eat, drink and be merry (but not too merry). Love, Blair and Jim."

They giggled again at the silly chivalrous form of the note while Jenny opened the door. Blair's door was open, so they assumed that was where they would find dinner and went in.

"Better call them back now," Jenny suggested, pulling out her cell phone and sitting on the couch.

El followed suit.

Minutes later they both hung up and looked at each other. "Cops," they said in unison, chuckling again.

"Can't live with 'em," Jenny started.

"Can't kill 'em," Elise finished, cracking them both up again.

"I wonder what was leaking from that canister on the freeway?" Jen said, wiping her eyes. "It was labeled oxygen, but I swear it was something else."

"Naw, it's just fun to be silly once in a while," El insisted. "And while the cats are away, the mice will play."

Jen snorted. "Actually it's a cat and a wolf." She frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder what your spirit guide is?"

Elise smirked. "Why on earth would I have a spirit guide?"

Jenny shrugged. "I do."

Her friend leaned forward. "Really? What is it? How do you know?"

"It's a Golden Retriever. And I saw her, a couple of times now that I think about it."

"Come on, don't keep me in suspense," El urged.

"Well, the first time was when I interrupted Jim and Blair's bonding session. That first one I stumbled onto. I actually saw my Retriever, Blair's wolf and Jim's jaguar. The second time I had a dream. It was so strange…" she trailed off remembering the subsequent events.

"Well?"

"I dreamt I was the dog running through the jungle. I found the wolf laid out on his side. He wasn't hurt, but I couldn't get him to wake up. I heard a scream, like a wild cat and knew it was the jag. The dog ran in the direction of the scream. I just knew I had to find him. Then I woke up. Of course later the next day I found out that Blair had been injured during an arrest and Jim was missing." She stopped and took a deep breath. "That's when I realized how much I needed to be with Jim and that the Sentinel stuff was nothing in comparison to how deeply I love him."

El smiled. "So how do we find out if I have a spirit animal?"

Jen shrugged. "Have to ask Blair, he's the shaman in the group."

They spent a fun evening together chatting about their pasts, the guys and anything else that came up. When eleven p.m. rolled around without a word from Jim and Blair, they decided to call it a night.

"I'm going to leave Jim a little note," Jenny said with a tired grin.

"Oh, good idea," Elise agreed, grabbing the pad of paper she'd seen on the desk and tearing off a sheet for Jen.

They left the notes on the guys' respective doors and headed home.

*****

"Well, I guess, El and Jen have probably gone home by now, doncha think, Jim?" Blair said loudly enough for Simon to overhear as they walked back to the truck.

"Probably, Chief," Jim replied dispiritedly. The bust had gone down as planned. At least something had worked right this evening.

"Ah, man, Jim. I'm sorry about the chicken, okay? I'll get some on the way home, all right?"

Jim sighed deciding to let his friend off the hook. "It's okay, Chief. It's just… well, I was going to propose to her tonight and…"

"Really? Jim that's great," Blair said bouncing a few steps to catch up with his partner. "Did you hear that Simon, you owe Jim big time for this."

Jim shook his head in alarm, shushing Blair to no avail.

"What was that, Sandburg?" Banks glared, well aware that the smoothness with which the operation had gone down was due to in no small part to Ellison and Sandburg. Joel joined them. He'd been partnered with Simon since Megan went home three weeks ago after her father's heart attack.

"I said…"

"Chief, no…"

"That you owe Jim for tonight, man. He was going to propose to Jenny and instead had to spend the night here mopping up the scum of Cascade," Blair finished with a flair of one hand.

"Is that true, Jim?" Simon asked concerned.

"Yeah, they were scum all right, Simon. Come on, Big Mouth," Jim said, catching Blair by a curl and tugging him gently toward the truck.

"That's not what I meant, Ellison."

Jim turned to face his Captain, who also happened to be a close friend and grinned ruefully. "It's okay, Simon. You know, as long as I get an uninterrupted wedding and honeymoon…" he finished drolly.

"Ah, Jim! I can't even believe you said that," Blair said, slapping his palm to his forehead with exaggerated disbelief. "I'll have to find some ancient cleansing ceremony to remove that curse. Geez!"

Simon chuckled.

"Congratulations, Jim," Joel said with a wide smile.

"Thanks Joel, but she hasn't said yes yet."

"Oh, I'm sure she will," Simon replied. "Don't worry about that, Jim."

"Thanks, Simon. Come on Chief let's go see what our ladies did to the loft, eh?"

"It's not like we stood them up on purpose, Jim. We called and left a note and fed them."

"Right, Junior," Jim said, turning back to roll his eyes at the other detectives.

******

One week later

Jim checked the refrigerator and sighed in relief to see that the food he'd set aside for tonight's meal was still there. Okay. Scene one. Take two. Let's see if we can actually get to scene two tonight.

He started the food cooking then set the table. Tablecloth, candles, the good china, flowers. Jim stepped back and admired his work then glanced at the clock. Everything's right on schedule. I'll just shower and change and dinner should be ready soon after Jen gets here.

The outer door opened shortly after he got out of the shower, but it was just El showing up for her date with Blair. Jim continued to dress then checked on dinner. He heard Jenny's truck pull up and took one last look around the loft to make sure everything was in place. Jim actually let her knock on the door before opening it.

Jenny's forehead wrinkled with her frown. "Are you okay, Jim?" She asked, moving into the room.

"Yeah," Jim answered breathlessly. He'd told Jenny to dress for dinner, not telling her they would be staying in. Her dark blue semi-formal dress hugged her form and accented her eyes. "You look beautiful."

Jen smiled shyly noticing that Jim's dark suit and tie made him just about the most delicious looking man she'd ever seen. "You look pretty good yourself, soldier." Jim pushed the door closed as they kissed.

When they came up for air, Jim took Jen's purse and coat and set them beside the door. "Thanks for coming over, Jen. I hope you don't mind, but I thought we'd eat in tonight."

Jenny's eyes wandered over the beautifully set table and general romantic atmosphere of the loft. She smiled softly and turned back to Jim. "Not at all. This way I have you all to myself," she replied moving into his arms again.

"Tonight, I promise, no interruptions from work. I turned off all the phones."

"Good."

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jim led her over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle and two wineglasses. Jenny looked askance at him, he knew she didn't drink. Jim just grinned.

"Sparkling cider?"

Jenny laughed and nodded. "Okay. You've thought of everything."

Jim handed her a glass and headed for the stereo. "Uh huh. Flowers, candle light, pseudo-champagne, and music," he said starting the CD player. "Dance?" he asked, holding out his free hand.

Jenny nodded and set her glass on the table before melting into Jim's arms.

Several songs later a timer dinged announcing dinner. Jim brushed a kiss across Jenny's lips. "Dinner is served, mi lady." He twirled her out of his arms and went into the kitchen tossing a grin back at her over his shoulder.

"Such a romantic," Jen said amused. "Who would've thought?"

"You found me out," Jim admitted. "As Blair says, underneath the hard exterior… nothing but mush."

Jenny chuckled. "I like mushy men," she teased coming up behind him to see what was for dinner.

"Ah ah ah," Jim tutted, shooing her back. "You have a seat," he said, leading her to the table and pulling out the chair. "And I will serve."

Jen sat and spread her napkin in her lap waiting for the next surprise from Jim Ellison.

Jim pulled the box out of his pocket and was just about to set it on the serving tray when he heard the sound of something hitting the floor next door. He cranked up his hearing and then winced when a loud squeal of delight, loud enough to be heard by Jenny, came from Blair's loft. What the? He met Jenny at the door and they both went and knocked on the door to 306.

"Are you guys okay in there?" Jenny called through the door.

Jim jammed the box into his pocket.

The door opened and a very happy couple greeted them. Elise grabbed Jenny's hands and pulled her into the room.

"Oh, my God, Jen! Blair asked me to marry him. Can you believe?"

Jenny opened her mouth to speak.

"Of course I said yes," Elise interrupted.

"El, that's wonderful!" Jen replied, hugging her friend. "Congratulations." She watched Jim shake hands with Blair and thought he looked a bit glassy eyed. Jen hugged Blair then and offered him congratulations as well.

Jim seemed a bit uncomfortable as he caught Jenny's hand. "Well, guess we'd better leave these two alone, eh, Jen? Congratulations again," he said, practically dragging Jenny out the door. "We're both very happy for you."

~~~~~

Blair watched Jim and Jenny leave with a frown on his face. Elise saw a light come on as Blair put one and one together and came up with three. "Oh, man, El. I can't believe this. Ah, Jim," he said, slumping down onto the nearest chair. "I'm sorry, man. I didn’t even think."

"What, Blair?" Elise asked, kneeling beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Remember last week when we had to leave you two to fend for yourselves?" El nodded. "Well, Jim was going to propose to Jenny that night, only the raid got in the way." He shook his head and sighed. "I think we just upstaged him."

El's eyes widened with comprehension. "Oh, Blair, what can we do?"

"I don't know El. I really don't know."

~~~~~~

Jim gently pushed the door closed and leaned his forehead against it. Then he banged his head lightly against the wood. Someone trying to tell me something here? He closed his eyes and tried to dredge up a smile as he turned back to face Jenny.

She was watching him with concerned eyes. Is this some Sentinel reaction? I know Jim's been aware of how they feel about each other. Granted, it seems a little early for a proposal, but that's just the way El and Blair are.

Jim sighed and reached out a hand taking Jen's when she offered hers. He took her out onto the balcony where for once the sky was clear and full of stars. He looked up for some time before either of them spoke.

"What's wrong Jim?" Jenny asked, capturing his other hand in hers as well.

Jim shook his head and met her eyes. "I can see so many stars in the sky. More than you could possibly imagine."

Jen nodded not sure what to say.

"But do you know what I see when I look in your eyes?"

She shook her head spell bound by his voice.

"I see my entire universe." Jim held her gaze but released one of her hands to reach into his pocket. "I want to see that universe everyday for the rest of my life, Jen, shining out of your eyes." He held the small jewelers box out to her and grinned ruefully. "I had everything planned out for the perfect proposal. This is the second time my plans were trashed, so," he took a deep breath, "I guess I'll just have to wing it."

Jen held her breath, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

"Jennifer Watkins," Jim said, getting down on one knee, his face serious, "Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me as my wife?"

"Jim…" she took a quick breath, "yes. Yes! I will marry you." Jen smiled and met Jim's hug as he stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Jen," he whispered, tucking his face into the side of her neck. "I love you so much it hurts."

Jenny sighed, her heart full of that knowledge. "I love you too, Jim." She pulled back a bit to look into his eyes and caressed his cheek. "I love you," she said and seeing that he accepted her words Jen kissed him.

A few minutes later they went back into the loft to escape the chill night air. Jim still had Jenny's hand clasped in his. Then he realized he still hadn't given her the ring.

"Jenny?"

"Yes, Jim," she replied, facing him with a shy smile.

"Would you like this?" he grinned, opened the box and held it out for her to see.

Jenny's smile changed to an admiring 'ooh' when she saw the ring. Two small diamonds sat in the gold band accenting the main stone. A brilliant sapphire sparkled in the candlelight.

"It matches your eyes," Jim said, taking the ring from the box and placing it on her finger. "Still want to marry me?" he asked.

"Always," Jenny replied wrapping her arms around him again. "Always and forever."

******

"I told you, don't worry about it, Chief. Everything worked out fine."

"I know, Jim, I just wish…"

"Junior, get over it. And step on it, will you. I'm running late. Jen and I are going out to celebrate. I didn't realize that report was going to take so long."

"Well it wouldn't have if you'd just let me type it in the first place," Blair mumbled.

Jim grinned. "Now you're complaining when I try to do my fair share of the paperwork?"

"Jim, I had to retype your share on top of my share. I think that's enough reason to complain." He rolled his eyes and grinned to let Jim know he was teasing.

"Okay, okay. Just drop me at Jen's place, she'll bring me home."

"Sure thing, Jim."

They pulled up in front of the animal clinic and Jim hopped out.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Jim."

 

"And what would that be, Chief?" Jim hurled back with a grin as he closed the door. He watched Blair pretend to take one in the heart and shook his head.

"See ya later, big guy." Blair drove off and Jim headed inside.

He went around back to the house and knocked on the door.

Jenny opened the door and frowned in surprise. "Jim? What are you doing here?"

Jim's eyebrows rose. "We had a date… to celebrate our engagement?"

Comprehension filled Jenny's eyes. "Oh, Jim… I'm sorry. Mike called and said her transfer came through early, she's on her way to Cascade," Jenny let Jim in and went back to dusting the shelves she'd been working on. "She'll be here sometime late Thursday evening. I told Mike she could stay here until she finds a place, but she's such a neat freak. She's as bad as you are."

Jim's eyebrows rose again and Jenny groaned. "I'm sorry, Jim, but it's the truth. If I don't clean this place up, she'll do it herself and I can't let her do that!"

Jim grinned. Well, it's not like I haven't wanted to get after this place with a mop myself. He shook his head fondly. I think I could like this Mike. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Where do you want me to start?"

******

Two days later

Megan grabbed her suitcase off the baggage return and cursed as the strap caught on the track. She pulled harder and it came free. Hitching the carry strap up onto her shoulder, Megan stalked toward the exit hoping to catch a cab quickly.

It had all seemed so clear while she was back home. Her father's heart condition made his early retirement necessary and Megan knew she should move back to Australia to help out. She'd spoken to her commander at the police department and he'd assured her that she had a job to come back to.

But now that she was back in Cascade her heart ached at the thought of leaving. This rainy city had become her home and the people at the PD her family. What am I going to do?

The flutter of wings made her pause and look around as she was about to climb into the cab. Megan shook her head, climbed into the back seat and pulled the door closed behind her.

Megan gave the cabbie her address and weighed her options. I have a place in New South Wales and of course with my 'real' family. And I really do want to be around to help Dad. She nibbled at a fingernail. But I love Cascade. I love working with Joel and Blair and even Jim. Simon's a great boss. I've found my niche here. Bloody hell! I wish I knew what to do.

Far overhead the cackle of a bird went unnoticed, covered by the noise of the traffic.

*****

"Where's your partner, Hairboy?" H teased knowing full well where Jim was.

Blair grinned at the big detective. "He's getting you your jelly filled donut as per the terms of our bet." Blair settled into his chair and turned on the computer. "I just came on ahead to get an early start. Jim should be here anytime now, so stop drooling on my desk."

H chuckled and headed back to his own desk.

Sandburg glanced quickly over the calendar to see if they had any conflicts. Now on top of court dates and parole hearings he had to juggle the occasional lunch date with Elise. They had a hard time finding a day they were both free. Got to remind Jim about this parole hearing on Monday. Looks like it'll be next Wednesday before I have a free lunch time. I'll just call El and see what her Wednesday schedule is.

******

Jim climbed out of his truck and grabbed the bag of assorted donuts and the tray of coffees. Can't believe I fell for that. Should have known better than to take that bet. You're getting soft Ellison. He headed for the elevator in the garage and stopped suddenly. The hair on the back of his neck raised and he turned quickly to survey the area.

What the hell? He couldn't see anything but the usual comings and goings of uniformed officers and several detectives from other departments. Jim shook his head and turned back toward the elevator. As he did he caught the barest glimpse of something out of the corner of his eyes. When he looked directly at it though it disappeared.

Jim moved slowly in that direction ignoring the looks tossed his way as he opened up all of his senses to assess the threat. Nothing. He shook his head again and went to the elevator. The doors opened and he entered with several other officers who had evidently heard about the bet. They started ribbing him about it before the doors even closed.

Jim caught another glimpse of… a spotted cat? He tried his best to get a better look as the doors closed, but there wasn't anything to focus on. He joined in half-heartedly with the good-natured bantering, but his thoughts were on getting to Blair as fast as possible.

Please, God, not another Sentinel!

TBC


End file.
